One Day On Shore
by 2bethz2
Summary: Will returns to land to see Elizabeth after 10 years. He misses her, She misses him. But he is about to learn that he has a 9 year old son who he has never met. Please read and review. Its better than it sounds. Promise! One-shot, Will/Elizabeth


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction and I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I am a very huge fan though.**

**This is a new writing style for me but I have very much enjoyed writing it so I would appreciate any feedback that you can give me. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

Will POV

With a bright green flash the ship appeared on the horizon. Sailing valiantly towards the shore. 10 years had passed.  
One man stood, tall and triumphant with a smile across his face as the Flying Dutchman neared land. The yearning he felt to see his wife once again was overpowering and it controlled his every thought. His eyes flickered around the horizon in an attempt to see the face of the woman he missed most. They settled on a point on top of a small cliff a little way from the beach where they had last seen each other. A sudden warmth entered his body along with his breath and the yearning grew stronger than ever.

"Drop the anchor" he shouted with a strong voice "I go alone from here" seconds after the words left his mouth the ship came to a slow stop. Without thinking he turned to where the longboat was being lowered and jumped in. "see you at sundown" he said to his father, also first mate, who nodded in response.  
The air was bitter but the sky was clear and he could feel that this day would be great. Without taking his eyes of his love he rowed to the beach and pulled the boat ashore. She too had made her way off of the cliff to the beach and ran across the sand towards him at a speed faster than you would think possible of a human. She reached him in seconds and he pulled her into his arms, taking in her scent to remind him after all those long years. "Oh Will, I can't believe its you." she held him tightly as if it would stop him from having to leave at sundown. "I've missed you"

"As I have missed you Elizabeth." Will respond. He pulled away slightly and lifted her head gently with his hand so that he could look into her dazzling eyes. They had not changed a bit. Her hair was darker than when he had last seen her and longer too. But he liked it more. His thumb traced her cheekbone gently and she smiled exactly as he had remembered it. She looked older, which was only to be expected after ten years, but still just as beautiful. Will blew out a small breath before touching his lips to hers. As he did this, he vowed to never forget such a perfect moment.

"There's someone you need to meet." Elizabeth said after their kiss had finished.

"But isn't this a day just for us?" Will responded. He couldn't quite work out who could possibly be more important than a day alone together.

"You will understand when you meet him." Elizabeth gave one more kiss before moving her hands down his body to his left hand. She clasped it gently in hers. Her skin was soft and her hand was light and dainty. Just as beautiful as the rest of her he thought to himself. She must have a good reason for him needing to meet whoever it was, so he didn't hold back when she led him away from the beach and around a large rock that could have been a miniature mountain. Sat by one of the rocky pools was a young boy whom Will guessed was around 9 or 10 years old.

"Who's this?" Will asked trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. The boy rose his head to look in Will's direction.

"Can't you tell," Elizabeth let go of Wills hand and walked over to the boy. She crouched down next to him and looked up at Will. Their eyes were identical. Will caught his breath.

"Is he...your son?" he breathed.

"Not mine Will, ours." Elizabeth countered. "Go and play in the rock pools for a bit ok. Your father and I have to talk" she said to the boy. He looked as though he wanted to say something but did as he was told and ran off to play in one of the pools that was several yards away and well out of hearing range.

"But we only...you know...once." Will stammered, trying to gather his thoughts together.

"Yes, but once is enough to make a mirical." Elizabeth stood and wandered over to stand in front of Will. She gently took his hand which, as always, sent electricity up his arm. "Aren't you happy?" The wind whistled between them causing Elizabeth's hair to blow across her face. Will tucked it gently behind one of her ears.

"Of course I'm happy." he smiled "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Will now had a strong want to meet his son. He tested the word in his mind. It sounded right.

"Ok" Elizabeth whispered and gave him a light kiss on his cheek which was red from the wind.

"So, what's did you call our son?" Will said, putting emphasis on the word out. As he said the words he began walking slowly towards the boy who was sitting with his feet in the shallow water of the pool.

"William." Elizabeth walked alongside Will as they approached the pools. "So I always have a part of you with me, even when you aren't near." this made Will smile.

"That makes sense I suppose. Speaking of parts of me, is it safe?" he gestured the scar across his chest where his beating heart once was.

"Of course" she replied.

"Good, and does William know about the legend and why I am only here for one day." Will looked to his feet. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way. It must be hard for you, for both of you. I grew up without a father and it was hard on me and my mother. I regret that the same has happened to you." he felt a tight feeling in his chest that only made the words he had just said seem more true.

"Yes, but the difference is, you didn't choose to leave, you had no choice. Your father, he did choose, he left you and your mother with nothing." Will was just about to protest and defend his father when Elizabeth put her finger to his lips. "I know that you have forgiven him now, it's in the past. I just don't want you to feel guilty about something that cannot be helped."

"I see your point" he kissed Elizabeth's finger which was still sitting lightly on his lips.

"Good, and in answer to your question, yes, William does know. I've been telling his stories about you since he was born, how amazing and heroic you are. He understands completely, and I know he is excited about meeting you." she smiled. Relief spread through Will. The worry was now gone and all that was left was excitement for what the rest of the day could bring.

* * *

William Jr POV

For his whole life he had dreamt of seeing his father. But now that it came to it, he wasn't so sure. William looked over to where his mother was standing with the strange man whom she said was his father. He looked nice and strong like his mother had said. As this thought rose in his mind they began to walk towards him. He looked down at his feet quickly which were sitting in the cool water of a shallow pool. One shrimp was walking across the bottom cleaning the rocks. He looked up again at his parents and noticed a large scar across the chest of his father. William had been told the stories of what happened by his mother but only now did he realise the truth in them. The expression on his mothers face was one that she only had when talking about his father. That must be what love looks like. He thought to himself as they came to a stop in front of him.

"William, this is..." Elizabeth had begun before William cut her off.

"I know, it's my Father." Williams tone was sharper than he intended. "Sorry." he added quickly in a quiet and more timid voice that showed more of his true self. He looked up into his father's face and saw a version of himself looking back.

"I'm only here for a day I'm afraid." his father looked sad. William understood now what his mother meant about how his father would have been there, always, if he could.

"I know." Despite the fact that William knew this was the case he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. He may only have been nine years old but he had grown and matured faster than most and was surprisingly smart. He watched as his mother's hand curled around the hand of his new father as a sign of support. He took a deep breath and stepped towards William to crouch down in front of him.

"I understand that you may be angry with me son, that is not what I want you to feel. I want us to enjoy the time we have together." his father rested one hand gently on Williams shoulder.

"I'm not angry father. Just upset. I wish that you could stay longer." William tried to stay strong but couldn't help but shed one tear. His father reached out one hand and rested it on William's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son" he said and pulled William into a hug who after a moment, hugged his father back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please Review, It only takes a second. :)**


End file.
